


Accursed Kapisi

by rompafrolic



Category: Homeworld
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rompafrolic/pseuds/rompafrolic
Summary: K'had Humility is pursued by CDCV Kapisi





	Accursed Kapisi

“Scramble all fighters. This is not a drill. Repeat: this is not a drill.”

A dull red light bathed the forward hangar of the carrier, flashing blue for a half second at five second intervals. One final claxon sounded as the cockpits sealed around the pilots before the maintenance tech evacuated prior to launch. A person caught in the hangar at launch without protection was dead; the desert heat and the wash from the launching interceptors would fry them in less than a second.

As the flight deck chief Faalen was responsible; responsible for the aircraft, responsible for the hangar, responsible for his men. Yet in the face of the scorching deserts and the wrath of the northern heretics, this seemed futile. The carrier had been fleeing headlong into the Great Banded Desert for over a week now. And finally the Coalition scouts had found them. No doubt in part thanks to their heretical orbital transgressions.

All fifteen interceptors could launch within thirty seconds. Their speed was unmatched by anything the heretics could muster, and yet they were never enough. Even with their impressive payload, the numbers fielded by the northerners, despite their undeniable shoddiness would overwhelm them. It was clear: Sajuuk had abandoned them. But the war had not always been like this. There had been a time when the Gaalsien fleets could reach out and touch the Shield Wall with utter impunity, when the K’had Sajuuk, the chosen of Sajuuk, could muster armies in the hundreds of thousands, ready to tear down the northerners for their heresy. Then came that accursed carrier: Kapisi.

Kapisi which breached the Kalash perimeter. Kapisi which forced the Whispering Gallery. Kapisi which stole the holiest of holies from the true believers. Kapisi, which now dogged the every step of the K’had Humility.

Kapisi, which now, once again had found them.


End file.
